zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:King Liger
Cockpit design change Uh, that peg is part of Kingbaron o_O. In other words, they just reused the mold as modified for its head guns. They share the same frame otherwise, Kingbaron is essentially "stick more shooty on". i kno that already. ojr king liger = nice and pretty; ojr king baron = TOTAL WAR CRAZY BUTT KICKING GUN KILL GUN KILL AND MORE GUN KILL FIGHTING MACHINE! my real question is why TT decided to use the kb head style instead of a kl head style on the rcz kl (so many abreviations) i mean there are plenty of other changes that show it is not the same as the ojr version so that no one gets ripped off, but why go so far as to changing the head? the other re-issues in the line didnt have that drastic of changes. im asking WHY they did it. i kno all that other STUUF already =)--Leon35 01:55, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :My personal guess is a) they restored it from a Kingbaron mold (this having the bonus of making a Baron rerelease easier...not that they got that far) or b) the Kingliger mold itself was changed way back when to make the Baron. It's just a peg, not a drastic difference like prebuilt motorbox thing. Pointytilly 02:07, December 29, 2009 (UTC) yes i kno but it makes the whole zoid look totally different from the ojr. the zeekdober didnt do something like that (thank god) but the pre built motor was probobly made because most likely, the oiginal grade up zoids probobly had problems with the motor, after all to sick something in it and make it spin after assembeling could cause some wearing or snapping in half -_- to fix that all re-issues of the grade ups to-date have had this change, or at least a screw shut battery case. as a bonus, it helps identify which version is which so no one gets scammed, although it is really only visable if u look at the bottom of these zoids.--Leon35 17:42, December 30, 2009 (UTC) my point is that it was really unnessisary. there are plenty of mould changes to show that the re-issues and the ojr models are different and that they are fixed. the head change only occured because they didnt want to make a king baron re-issue AT THE TIME. there is still hope though for a King Baron re-issue. dober didnt have a change like king liger because dober and blazer are even more similar than liger and baron, meaning TT has no excuxe to not re-issue Ice Blazer. and due to blazers and barons strong rivalary, if ice blazer goes out then the best money makin decesion would be to put out a king baron re-issue. it is still posssible that TT wont make a Ice Blazer, so that menas no King Baron. its a 50 50 o_0--Leon35 17:42, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :The Zeekdober has very visible molding changes in the guns, actually, the tube things have a bunch of plastic between them and the guns that you can't remove (it looks rather pants, too). The gradeup stuff you build goes FIRST, not at the end. It IS tempermental, but more for issues of metal pieces sometimes not wanting to make contact...there's not really anything breakable in there, it's far simpler than most Zoid motor boxes. I've taken apart Battle Cougar ones and swapped them around. :Also, how was it unnecessary if the mold was changed, as it might well have been? Either way, they could make the head smooth, or leave it with the Baron peg and not have to do anything different if they later released a Baron. It's a lot easier than restoring two slightly different versions of the same thing o_O. Pointytilly 19:23, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Overview/Battle Story While brief, the Overview would probably be better suited under the Battle Story heading. However, if that happens, something would have to go in its place to prevent that from being blank. --Levells 20:44, July 17, 2010 (UTC) the reason it is not in the battlestory section is because battlestory is actualy taken from zoids books that we have to translate (or tilly does lol). The overview is just a brief summery, not the actual battlestory.Leon35 21:11, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Right, and the King needs it's battlestory done. I can give Tilly a message if needed. (Zoids Fanatic 22:03, July 17, 2010 (UTC))